warframefandomcom-20200222-history
2V2 PVP
2 Versus 2 PvP is a variation of the Clan Dojo's Duel, however unlike its dojo counterpart, it does not require a dojo to be built. 2v2 duels take place in designated areas outside the dojo, called "Colosseum", and are available to all players regardless of their clan affiliations. As of Update 9.8.3, secret 2v2 battle locations can be found on Mercury and Venus. These locations have not been officially released and are apparently still under development. The reason why players can access the locations prior to their release is currently unknown. The following description is based on the 9.8.3 version of the game and is subject to change. Accessing the Arena In order to access the level, players have to enter either Mercury or Venus system, click on a blank space within the system, hover their mouse over Lares (Mercury) or Fossa (Venus), then press either "A" or "left arrow" and start the mission by pressing "Enter" on the keyboard. Gameplay Once the match starts, unlike standard Dojo duel, it will continue without a time limit. Only way to stop the match is either to win it by eliminating the enemy player consecutively multiple times, or to have one of the teams forfeit by leaving the match. Most warframe powers and weapons damage work as intended. Arenas Mercury Mercury arena features a new Corpus Ship tile, however even when the match starts, teams do not get teleported outside initial gray box, which makes further exploration of the level impossible. Additionally, level features electricity, fire and ice hazards scattered around the map. Touching the purple circuit board floor will deal electric elemental damage to the player and emit electrocution sound; Ice seems to have no impact on players shields; Fire hazard works as one would expect in normal missions. The arena has a symmetric design, initial start zone is placed in the middle. Level itself has less vertical game play potential than the Venus arena, however there are 4 big "towers" which may not be accessible for frames with low stamina (wall-running is required). Arena has symmetric flanking routes on both sides, made from open cargo containers. Venus Venus arena is a new tile based on the Grineer asteroid base. It features multiple platforms which connect edges of the map. Venus level seems to be working more or less as expected. Initially all 4 players spawn inside a gray box and are unable to leave it until all players take their places in the kneeling stands. The gray box has two sets of kneeling stands inside of it. One set assigns players to Team 1 whilst opposite set assign players to Team 2. Once both teams have taken position a 10 second timer will start. Once it depletes, both teams will be teleported to opposite edges of the map. Bugs Following bug list is based on the pre-released version of the game and most likely will not appear in final release. *Players will not get teleported outside the initial gray box on Mercury Arena (the match will start inside the gray cube). *Once match starts, players are able to get back inside the gray cube, but once they get in, they can't get out. *Mercury arena has ice, electric and ice environmental hazards, only fire and new electric hazards work as intended. *Mars arena has both fire and ice environmental hazards present, however only fire hazard works as intended. *It is nearly impossible to finish a match as in majority of the cases one or more players will encounter an issue where they can't respawn anymore. *The match will not stop when one player leaves or gets disconnected. *In case when one of the team forfeits, second team may not get teleported back inside the starting zone. *The menu has not yet been replaced with Warframe version, instead it uses a basic Evolution Engine menu. *Selecting "Secrets" in the menu locks player in a unique menu with bright arrow on the upper left corner. Only way to get rid of it was to terminate the game by using Alt+F4 or Alt+Esc. *It is possible to start 1v1 and 2v1 matches even when all 4 players are present. Any player who did not assign himself to a team will not be able to use weapons or revive anyone, however all players will be able to kill (but not revive) unassigned players. Trivia *2v2 PVP was introduced in 9.8.x update, but the implementation itself makes it appear as if it was either an Easter Egg or it was overlooked by the developers. *Majority of the bugs within the game mode can be fixed by having the host player to select "Restart Chapter" option from the menu. *As of 9/8/13, DE staff actively removes all threads/posts mentioning the 2v2 PVP game mode. *As of Update 9.8.3 none of the arenas featured energy orb pickups, all players started with 50 energy, with no way of gaining more energy unless one of the players had Energy Syphon equipped. *Mercury arena introduced new type of environmental hazard - circuit board floor, which will deal electric damage upon contact. *On the top of the Mercury arena, there appears to be a production line of something that might look like an upscale version of Jackal (see media). *The Colosseum lobby diorama was the same as the one from Ambulas Assassination mission Media Secrets.jpg|Secrets menu Menu1.jpg|Evolution Engine menu Warframe 2013-09-08 13-09-33-597.png|Mercury arena tile 2v2.jpg|Venus arena starting zone. Warframe 2013-09-08 09-13-07-39.jpg|Mercury Starting area Warframe 2013-09-08 09-13-25-61.jpg|Mercury TileSet 1# Warframe 2013-09-08 09-13-31-09.jpg|Mercury TileSet 2# Floor.jpg|New environmental hazard - floor circuit boards top1.jpg|Mercury arena - view from one of top towers jackal.jpg|Upscaled Jackal limbs on Mercury Arena Warframe Venus Hidden PVP Pause Menu.png Warframe Venus hidden pvp in-game arena.png Warframe Venus fossa PVP lobby screen.png __notoc__ Category:PvP